


Time Will Tell

by just_good_at_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_good_at_writing/pseuds/just_good_at_writing
Summary: Hinata and Kenma had always written on their arms to hold conversations with the other, longing to meet the other. And one "fateful" day they do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 38





	Time Will Tell

They had always longed for each other. They wanted to meet each other. They were soulmates after all. Everything they wrote on their skin would appear on the other's. And ever since they were able to write and read, Hinata and Kenma had had conversations in their skin. They remembered trying to learn how to write so desesperatly so that they could talk. In their school generations, they were the youngest to learn to write. And had the best caligrafy. 

Their conversations had started since they were 6 and 7, when they had finally formally learned to write. They were now 16 and 17, in high school. They were a school year apart, Kenma being the older one for a few months.

Shoyou, or his Ray of Sunshine (as he liked to call him) had shared his passion for volleyball the moment he discovered it in the 5th grade, writing in his arm how much of an exciting sport it was. Kenma wasn't an extroverted person; but a week after his conversation about volleyball with Shoyou, his neighbor and best friend Kuroo introduced him formally to the sport. 

And it was actually. . . fun? Kenma understood why Shoyou liked it, yet he didn't understand at all his strong passion. During their middle school days they'd talk a lot more. Kenma only ever felt comfortable talking to maximum, like four people in his life. Some of them had a hard time gaining his trust. But writing and holding conversations in his arms with Shoyou was like being stuck together. And after years of writing to each other like that, when they were 13 and 14 they were mostly sure they were madly in love. 

They had made a pact not to give each other's phone numbers even if they wanted to, because they wanted fate to bring them together. Some people would believe Kenma didn't understand soulmates, and that's what he talked about until he was 5, when Shoyou started to scribble on his arm at age 4. 

They still made efforts to meet each other though. When Kenma was applying for Nekoma, he told Shoyou he was applying for a school in Tokyo, but accidentally didn't specify which. Shoyou became a Karasuno crow a year later forgetting to tell Kenma. (Even though he didn't notice he had actually brought it up once or twice.) 

"You need to sleep"

"Sleep is for the weak, I need to finish this game. And I can't pause it, Shoyou."

"Then how are you still writing to me?"

". . ." Kenma wasn't playing his game anymore, he hadn't since Shoyou wrote to him earlier this evening and he was focused only in answering back. He had been next to the sink for the last forty-five minutes. Erasing and writing in his arm repeatedly with a red marker.

"Kenma, you know I love talking to you. But it's a school night. Put the marker down, put it's cap on, wash off the ink in your arm, and for fucks sake . . . GO. TO. SLEEP"

". . . Fine"

"Good, love ya"

"Me too" 

He had been scolded by Shoyou, it wasn’t the first time though. He reached for the sink and opened the faucet to wash off all of the things he had written that night. He yawned and stretched while making his way to bed. He stopped for a moment in his tracks and looked down to see if he was wearing pajamas or clothes, and yawned again happily after affirming he had his pajamas on. Kenma slept, and got ready in the morning for yet another, boring school day.

"GUESS. WHAT. " Kuroo excitedly asked Kenma.

"I'm not wasting my time guessing, Kuroo. So just tell me or you'll lose my attention."- Kenma replied without getting his eyes off his Nintendo.

"Damn it, Kenma! You're no fun! But I'll tell you anyway cause I just can't keep my mouth shut."

"Fine, Kuroo. Shoot your so called 'big news' at me."- Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes, but after he did look Kuroo in the eyes. He could stand looking at him at least. And even though he almost never showed it, he cared deeply about his best childhood friend a whole lot.

"Ok, so. You know about the rivalry between the Karasuno school and Nekoma, right?"- Kuroo started.

"Nope"- Kenma didn't even know what Karasuno was. It did sound familiar though.

"So it's this school in Miyagi that has a very good volleyball team and we're playing against them today, in a practice match."- Kuroo tried to make his answer simple so it wouldn’t go over Kenma's head.

"Cool"

"Just- don't forget we have a practice match this afternoon, please." Kuroo was basically pleading at this point. 

"Fine, you already know I almost always show up. I don't despise volleyball; and I believe you have to return to your classroom. Lunch break is over" Kenma was trying to get rid of Kuroo so that he could be alone a few minutes before class started.

"Ah crap! You're right Kenma! See ya in the gym!"

Kenma just nodded and continued playing. While staring at the screen of his Nintendo, he asked to himself where he heard the "Karasuno public school" name before.

Hinata was excited to have a new practice match. A new school, new rivals, new airs; it was Tokyo after all. He was so excited he was practically bouncing all over the place. After arriving, he jumped off the bus and wandered off without realizing that he was getting away from the team. 

Meanwhile, it had finally sinked in to Kenma that he was lost. He never needed a sense of direction when he had a nerd like Kuroo as his best friend. So he grabbed his Nintendo out of his pocket and sat at the end of school grounds, waiting for anyone to save him.

The crow noticed the team was not on sight after 20 minutes of exploring. He saw at the front gate a person sitting at the edge and just ignoring it's surroundings. Hinata thought it would be convenient to approach the stranger.

\- "Um, hi!" He kinda shouted.

Kenma got startled at the greeting. He saw the stranger with a scared look, which seemed to notice he was getting anxious and proceeded to stay out of his field of vision. Which when he noticed, Kenma aprecieted.

\- "Yeah, umm. Hi". That was at least an attempt to hurry the conversation.

\- "Are you lost too?" Hinata asked, because it seemed they were both in the same predicament.

Kenma looked at his surroundings. He didn't want to admit it, but he was indeed lost.

\- "I guess so, yeah". 

Hinata looked down and his eyes widened.

\- "Are those volleyball shoes? You play volleyball?"

\- "Yeah, I do".

\- "Really?! What's your position? I'm a middle blocker by the way!"

\- "Um, I'm not sure. . . ?" Kenma hesitated. What were positions for anyway?

\- "Oh, that's ok. What's your grade?"

\- "Second year".

\- "Oh god! A senpai! I'm so sorry for approaching you so casually!"

\- "It's ok, just call me Kenma". He seemed somewhat uncomfortable with honorifics.

\- "Excuse me, what? What did you say your name was again?" Shoyou's heart wouldn't stop beating. Could it be? That after ten years of talking to each other, they had found each other?

Kenma, before repeating his name took a good look to the new person in front of him. Finally daring to look at his face, he saw bright orange hair that stuck up and pointed various places and looked kind of messy. He had a light complexion and lacked freckles. He had fierce, golden eyes and a bright smile. Which had faded because Hinata was to busy screaming inside to know if he had heard right and had finally met Kenma. HIS Kenma. 

It was all happening so fast. Was he finally ready? Was the Kenma he had spoken to for ten years and had hopelessly fallen in love with for five, infront of him? The Kenma that paused his beloved video games to talk to him? The Kenma that gave great sincere advice? The shy, but blunt Kenma that had that unique sense of humor Shoyou loved? They had never met in real life. But it was the little things that made the cliché "fated soulmates" to love. 

He finally repeated it. 

\- "Kozume. . . Kenma".

Shoyou was about to pass out.

And Kenma was confused. What was his name that big of a deal anyway? Shoyou stared for a while until he noticed Kenma was getting uncomfortable again.

In half a second he regained his posture and with the most loving look towards Kenma he slowly affirmed:

\- "I'm Hinata Shoyou".

Kenma felt like having a stroke.  
They both stared. Hoping it could be real. That they were facing each other. No more than one meter apart. They waited ten years. And tears were about to fall down their faces, but the call of an annoying 'rooster' ruined the moment.

\- "Kenma!".

Kenma walked into his direction. He was shocked, surprised, happy and excited. Yet, he kept a straight face. Before leaving to the gym he turned around to face Hinata and looked him in the eye. 

\- "See you later, Shoyou". He winked at him and returned to Kuroo.

It was clear they were gonna talk after the practice match. But not before facing off each other and showing off their abilities. They had a long way to go. Even if they were convinced they loved each other, they had finally met in real life. They couldn't wait to get to know each other much deeper, because they already knew the other better than anyone else.  
Time will tell, if the universe made a mistake for putting them together or not. But they doubt it, because they practically wouldn't even need to be assigned to the other to know their fate.


End file.
